Diagnosis with Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS) or, to a less extent, high-risk-for-AIDS disorders, poses an obvious threat to the psychological quality of life of its patients and their significant others. This threat may issue from multiple converging sources, including: 1) the fatality of AIDS; 2) the severe and unpredictable physical discomfort and deterioration; 3) the fear of contagion and concomitant potential for abandonment; 4) the potential for guilt arising from sexual transmission; 5) the often stigmatic revelation of homosexuality necessitated by the onset of these disorders; and 6) cognitive dysfunction associated with AIDS-related neurological complications. A prior related study, entitled Controlled Study of Psychological Adjustment in AIDS Patients, is currently examining psychological distress and cognitive dysfunction at three points in the early course of the AIDS spectrum disorders (i.e., diagnosis, one month later, and two months later) in patients with AIDS proper and patients with a high risk for AIDS disorder (i.e. generalized lymphadenopathy), as compared to healthy controls. The proposed study will extend this controlled prospective design into the later course of these disorders to monitor the psychological impact of diagnosis of AIDS and the diagnosis of high risk for AIDS disorders as compared to a group of health controls. The three groups will be examined by repeated measures procedure at two additional points: six months and one year post-diagnosis. Psychological distress will be measured by self-report scales and clinician judgment on the following dimensions: Psychiatric symptoms -- especially depression, anxiety and somatization; Social Impairment -- especially in work, leisure, interpersonal, and primary love relationship functioning; Current mood state -- especially depression, anxiety and fatigue; Adjustment to (actual or feared) AIDS-related illness -- especially perceived susceptibility, preventive health behavior, and attitudes toward health care personnel; Adjustment to homosexuality -- especially degree of self-acceptance and degree of disclosure to others; and Avoidant and intrusive modes of coping with diagnosis (or possible diagnosis) of AIDS. In addition to psychological distress, cognitive dysfunction will be monitored on a mental status screening examination. The analysis of salient psychological problems and service needs will necessarily be focused on the two subject groups (i.e. generalized lymphadenopathy patients and health controls) in which virtually universal one-year survival may be expected. Within the AIDS proper group, in whom a high one year mortality rate is expected, analysis will concentrate on the detection of psychological characteristics and health behaviors in the early clinical course associated with the outcomes of survival versus death in the later course.